


ménage à trois

by Meatball42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Multi, Poly V, Succubus Natasha Romanov, Vampire Steve Rogers, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Turns out, three makes for excellent company.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	ménage à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Thank you to defenestratingreason for betaing!

It’s that time of the month for Natasha.

Well, not _that_ time of the month. Succubi don’t have menstrual cycles like humans do, and that’s about where Steve stopped asking questions. But Natasha does have a few days of the month where she doesn’t just get hungry, she _needs_ to feed.

Steve starts dinner around noon and plans for big portions. Natasha can eat twice as much as she normally does on these nights, and the workout she puts Bucky through means his appetite increases as well. Steve gets a beef stew going in the crockpot and starts preparing two loaves of bread that his boyfriend and their roommate will tear through later on.

He goes back to work on inking the latest _Falcon_ panels at his stand-up desk, but finds himself distracted throughout the day thinking about the coming evening, staring off into space and smiling dreamily. 

~ ~ * ~ ~

When Natasha gets back to the apartment around six, Steve already has a big bowl of stew ready alongside a sliced, still-warm loaf of dense, dark bread.

“Thank you,” she says in between swallows. Her green eyes are almost burning tonight, so bright that they seem like they could glow in the dark. To a normal human, they’re entrancing.

Steve just wants to draw them.

“No problem,” he says, taking a nibble of bread. He doesn’t really eat except for blood, hasn’t in a decade or so, but he can still enjoy the taste.

When she finishes eating, Natasha prowls around the apartment for a few minutes. Her instincts are saying to pounce on someone, but the person she’s ready for isn’t here yet. Steve is careful to stay very still where he sits at the kitchen table, scrolling on his phone. He doesn’t want to accidentally catch her attention on him.

Eventually, Natasha goes to take a shower. Luckily it’s just a few minutes before Bucky gets home.

“She’s antsy tonight,” Steve warns as Bucky hangs his coat on the stand by the door. “You should eat fast.”

He nudges Bucky toward the crockpot.

“What, no hello?”

Steve goes up on his toes to peck Bucky’s lips. “Hello. Go eat!”

“Okay, okay!” Bucky laughs. He ladles himself some stew and tucks in at the table. Steve is kind enough to fetch him milk, then pretty much sits and watches him eat it.

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him. It would look more serious without the slight milk mustache.

“You look like you’re the one who’s planning on eating me tonight.”

“You never know,” Steve says quietly, and Bucky’s pupils expand. Steve shivers in return, because he’s learned to sense when Bucky’s wolf is stirring, and those are always… interesting nights.

When the rent in Steve and Bucky’s tiny Brooklyn apartment raised up, and they decided to take in a roommate, they were careful to find someone who would be okay with being kicked out three days a month for the full moon, when Bucky turned. Natasha was not only fine with it, but now her cycle has settled opposite Bucky’s, so her blood is up around the dark of the moon.

It’s a pleasant way to frame each month, if you ask Steve.

Bucky eats the last of his stew by swiping bread along the inside of the bowl. Somehow the way he chews it is reminiscent of fangs, and Steve gets up from the table quickly.

“You should go get ready,” he says, busying himself with rinsing Natasha’s dishes.

He jumps when Bucky’s arms come around him, depositing his bowl in the sink and curling the other arm around Steve’s waist.

“You gonna watch tonight?” Bucky rasps in his ear. He nuzzles at Steve’s hair, breathing in scents only he can smell, and Steve sighs, leaning back into his warmth.

“I don’t think so.”

Bucky kisses his neck, and keeps kissing it, and that’s when Natasha walks in.

She clears her throat politely, and Steve glances over and then quickly looks away, because she hasn’t bothered putting on clothes after her shower.

“Bucky,” she says, almost cordial enough to cover up the demand underneath. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah,” Bucky answers, voice already rough with desire. He drifts away from Steve without another word, but Steve doesn’t begrudge him. He’s still human enough for Natasha’s pull to work on him.

Steve hears the bedroom door close, and grins.

~ ~ * ~ ~

He’s managed to finish inking the pages by the time Bucky and Natasha are finished, mostly by putting his headphones on and playing the soundtrack from _The Sound of Music_ on full blast.

He startles when Natasha touches his shoulder, but fumbles the headphones off eagerly. She’s wearing a bathrobe and her eyes are back to normal, except for the glow of satisfaction, which means…

“All done?”

“Mmm,” she hums. With a wide, content smile, she tips her head to the side.

Steve’s breath catches. He steps closer, leaning in, and hesitates instinctively like he does every month.

Natasha’s hand curls around the back of his head and gently pulls his mouth to the pulsing line of her throat.

Steve bites down and drinks, slowly, savoring. He knows Natasha’s taste well, and the taste of lust that is part of her. Underneath that, though, her blood tastes like Bucky and the passion she sipped from him.

When he pulls back, it’s Steve’s eyes that are glowing.

Natasha stumbles slightly as she steps away, the only time she’s ever less than perfectly graceful.

“Goodnight,” she says, practically floating to her bedroom with a dreamy smile.

Steve licks his lips and heads for his and Bucky’s room.

Steve’s boyfriend has pulled the sheet up over his hips since Natasha left, but that seems to be the only move he’s made. He’s laying flat on the bed, exhausted, sweaty, and covered in marks.

Steve closes the door behind him and Bucky’s lips curve up. The shadows in the room creep in around them as Steve stalks over to the bed. He eyes up every scratch and bruise on Bucky’s body, planning out how he’s going to cover them all with his own marks.

“My turn,” he growls.

Yes, Steve is very satisfied with the new living arrangement.


End file.
